Pizza peels used at pizza restaurants have long been known in the art. The basic design of a pizza peel includes a peel blade, usually made of metal, attached to a handle, usually made of wood so as to provide insulation. The pizza cook uses the peel blade to transfer the uncooked pizza into the pizza oven deeper than he would be able to using his hands alone. Also, the pizza peel allows the pizza cook to transfer the pizza to the oven without losing the shape of the pizza, whether it be round or square, which is an issue due to the flimsy nature of an uncooked pizza.
Pizza peels have traditionally been used in restaurants where storage of such cooking tools is not a significant issue. There has been an increasing interest among consumers, however, in performing restaurant style cooking at home. With more pizza peels being used in the home, storage has become an issue because a home kitchen usually has less storage space than a restaurant kitchen.
As a result, a need exists for a pizza peel that can be easily stored away. Furthermore, it would be desirable for a pizza peel to have a handle that is collapsible or foldable, thereby having the benefit of both a handle and storability.